Many electronic devices include memory systems that may be implemented using local, fast-access memory which is frequently embodied as a nonvolatile memory, e.g., flash memory or the like. The memory may include multiple memory devices, and data may be distributed across the multiple memory devices. Periodically, read errors may occur due to errors in the storage media (non-volatile memory) and/or errors in signal processing.
Accordingly, techniques to manage error correction in memory may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.